


Monsters On Parade - Парад чудовищ

by Altra_Realta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babysitting, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Romance, Trick or Treating
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta
Summary: "Сладость или гадость" - именно этим занимаются переодетые Юри и Виктор вместе с внуками Лилии.





	Monsters On Parade - Парад чудовищ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Monsters On Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512280) by [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative). 



> Переводчик учится переводить смешно. Пока он не уверен, получается ли у него. (И да, еще он учит фразовые глаголы.)
> 
> "Сладость или гадость" (trick-or-treating, "конфета или жизнь") - выпрашивание сладостей у хозяев дома в Хэллоуин. Переводчик этого не знал (!), чем сильно повеселил бету. Да, вот так вот - не смотреть фильмы и прочее.
> 
> Beta - Verliebt-in-Traum.

Виктор едва сдерживался.

Он опустился на колени рядом с футоном, наклонился и запечатлел на щеке Юри короткий и сладкий поцелуй.

— Счастливого Хэллоуина, — сказал он и ласково прижался губами к теплой, мягкой коже.

Юри инстинктивно потянулся к Виктору и, почувствовав его совсем рядом, глубоко вздохнул.

— Счастливого — что? — сбитый с толку, сонно проговорил он и открыл глаза.

Маккачин вспрыгнул на футон, прошелся по ногам Юри, виляя одновременно задом и хвостом.

— Та-дам! — проорал Виктор, поднялся на ноги и потрепал собаку по голове. — Посмотри, какой он ми-ми-милый!

Маккачин, как Виктор и сказал, действительно был мил до невозможности. Но что с ним было! С час назад Виктор обрядил собаку в оранжево-тыквенный свитер, выдержав небольшую битву, напялил тыквенного же цвета же бандану, но это того стоило. Вон как Юри удивился!

Хорошо, спросонья сюрприз вышел так себе...

Юри нацепил очки, задумчиво нахмурился.

— Виктор, зачем тебе шляпа от костюма?..

— Я ведьма! — Виктор изобразил улыбку во весь рот, вытянул руки и грациозно покрутился. Он не разочаровал: черная бархатная шляпа с загнутым книзу кончиком, покрытая блестками, с декоративным рубиновым паучком на пряжке. А когда он рванулся за прислоненной к стене спальни метлой, черная вуаль, спадавшая с полей шляпы, будто поплыла за ним.

Торс Виктора облегал корсет, на ногах красовались лодочки.

— У меня для тебя тоже есть костюм, Юри. Подъем, давай!

— С каких пор ты отмечаешь Хэллоуин?

— Лилии нужно, чтобы кто-то занялся ее внуками. А Яков… короче, поручил это мне. — Виктор пожал плечами, выбросил вперед ногу. Юри сузил глаза, удивленно улыбнулся и поддернул боксеры. — Юри, я никогда не выпрашивал сладости на Хэллоуин. Давай, это может быть весело!

Он наклонился за еще одним поцелуем — более нежным и более страстным.

— Ладно, ладно, — невнятно отговорился Виктор. Юри издал заинтересованный стон прямо ему в открытый рот, потому что именно в этот момент ладони Виктора прошлись по его спине, спустились ниже и огладили ягодицы.

Виктор поцеловал верхнюю губу Юри, потом — нос, потом — бровь, усмехнулся и отпрянул.

— Иди посмотри, что я для тебя подобрал! — завопил он и потащил Юри через всю комнату. Схватил длинный черный костюм, висевший на одном из обеденных стульев.

С капюшоном и ушами. И… хвостом?..

Глаза Юри расширились.

— Виктор… — запротестовал он.

— Ты будешь моим ведьминским фамильяром! — объяснил Виктор. Отсутствие энтузиазма у Юри его не смутило.

Виктор запихнул его в флисовый комбинезон и выглядел весьма довольным. Юри придирчиво себя осмотрел, но, по крайней мере, на нем был не костюм сексуальной кошечки.

— Ты что, не хочешь быть моей парой?

Смысла спорить не было, тем более что Виктор, следуя договоренностям, тратил свои собственные заработанные деньги.

Юри возвел глаза к потолку и кивнул, а Виктор, восторженно взвизгнув, полез обниматься.

— Где мы с ними встречаемся?

* * *

Черт, ну почему же так чешется?

Юри боролся с желанием расцарапать колени, тащась за Виктором к двойным дверям ледового дворца. Виктор потряс метлой, оглянулся через плечо и замедлил темп.

— В Японии празднуют Хэллоуин? — спросил он с интересом.

— В некоторых регионах. В основном молодежь, как дань американской поп-культуре.

Виктор с улыбкой сощурился и, поймав руку Юри, сжал ее пальцами.

— Ты и есть молодежь, Юри.

К своему стыду, Юри всегда казался старше, чем он был, если не сказать древнее. Будто он ровесник Якова, не меньше. Виктор так и не знал, что он, собственно, вообще собирался делать с этим дорогим ему человеком… кроме того, что провести остаток жизни и стать Виктором Никифоровым-Кацуки.

— Мы с Пичитом вызвались помочь с соседскими детьми в Детройтском клубе, — заговорил Юри, вспоминая. — Что-то вроде… ходили с ними по окрестным домам от двери до двери и следили, чтобы они не переели сладкого. Говорили о правилах безопасности и просто были рядом, пока не сдали их родителям в семь вечера.

— Лилия хочет, чтобы они были на парковке катка как можно раньше, — Виктор многозначительно погладил Юри указательным пальцем под подбородком. — Но если котик будет хорошим, возможно, позже…

Юри залился краской и отвел его руку.

— Не заканчивай это предложение, — предупредил он и покраснел еще сильнее, потому что краем глаза заметил тренера Виктора и Лилию.

Яков не то закрыл лицо рукой, не то хлопнул себя ладонью по лысине. Лилия обвела Юри и Виктора взглядом и поджала губы.

— Надеюсь, побыть с детьми в течение нескольких часов вы сможете.

От ледяного тона ее голоса Виктора пробрала дрожь.

— Отлично, — сказала она, довольная, что Юри коротко и безмолвно кивнул. — Вы полностью за них отвечаете. За мостом есть жилые кварталы. Нагуляетесь, и моя дочь заберет их на этой стоянке еще до захода солнца. Ее зовут Екатерина Петрова.

Обменявшись необходимой информацией и номерами на экстренный случай, Виктор и Юри занялись детьми. Старший мальчик, Алексей, надев вполне реалистичную маску оборотня, зарычал и упал на четвереньки, завывая на облака и крутясь на одном месте.

— А я скелет! Смотрите! — прокричала София, средняя. Ей досталась двухцветная неоновая балетная пачка и черный комбинезон с яркими мультяшными костями, намалеванными на рукавах и лосинах.

Самая младшая, Ева, едва не врезалась Юри в ноги.

— У-у-у!

Виктор захихикал и вытащил на всеобщее обозрение полупрозрачный костюм призрака.

Возможно, все было не так уж и плохо.

* * *

Ну ладно, он ошибся.

Примерно через полтора часа София устроила громкую визгливую истерику из-за того, что у нее, как ей показалось, было меньше конфет, чем у других, хотя Виктор был уверен, что всем досталось поровну.

Какой-то хулиган, оставшийся неизвестным, дернул Юри за хвост, и хвост порвался.

Алексей пропал в толпе, снова передвигаясь на четвереньках и рассыпая повсюду содержимое сумки. Они уже собрались было паниковать и начать обрывать экстренные телефоны, как какой-то пожилой господин в тренче приволок плачущего Алексея, вычислив их по костюмам и тем самым оказав неоценимую помощь.

Единственной, кто не создал проблем, была маленькая девочка-призрак: она вообще отказывалась говорить.

Несмотря на удары, синяки и целый поток слез, Виктор с Юри все же пережили этот день и вернули детей их темноволосой матери, которая весело кричала им издалека.

— У-у-у! — завопила Ева, вскарабкавшись на сиденье и помахав ручкой им обоим.

Виктор с напряженной улыбкой помахал ей в ответ.

— У нас никогда не будет детей.

— И слава богу, — проворчал Юри и вцепился ему в руку. — Собак нам вполне достаточно.


End file.
